


Trail of stars

by mofumanju



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Hospital, M/M, is that even a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/mofumanju
Summary: Something catches his attention, a soft knock on the window of his hospital room. He turns on his side and it’s impossible not to let the corners of his lips raise in a smile, when his eyes meet the outline of Wataru’s body, that silly, giant hot air balloon covering the view of his wonderful Yumenosaki.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [appiruzu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/appiruzu/gifts).



> I wanted to write something about Wataru kidnapping Eichi from the hospital (poor Keito I'm just thinking about the moment you'll find out and feel so sorry for you) and yesterday night I did so well LOL
> 
> Appi this is for you but you already know also I love you.♥

It’s boring, boring,  _ boring _ , looking at the ceiling without nothing to do, waiting for sleep to come and take him to a better place, made of nice dream and warm thoughts of the school he always leave for a weak body that needs too much and he didn’t ask for. Eichi snorts and covers his eyes with his left arm, wondering if that will be another night wasted with too many words filling his heart and not giving any kind of peace.    
  
No.    
  
Oh no, he won’t permit it.He lets his arm slide on his side, while his face turns towards the nightstand, his mobile phone just waiting to be taken and used to save his life - for real, not like doctors and drugs pretend to do. He’s in pain, but it’s bearable, he can manage to stand it if it’s for his own sake. He doesn’t mind his health. He just wants to run away.

  
_ Save me,  _ he types, and when he puts his phone back on the nightstand he closes his eyes and waits. And prays for his mind to silence a bit, to give him a rest, at least for a few minutes. It would be enough.   
  
He feels dull, deprived of any will, of any colour that makes him shine when he’s on stage, when the spotlight is on him and he delights the world with his voice, with his will to live. He needs a reminder of who he can be when he’s outside that place.   
  
Something catches his attention, a soft knock on the window of his hospital room. He turns on his side and it’s impossible not to let the corners of his lips raise in a smile, when his eyes meet the outline of Wataru’s body, that silly, giant hot air balloon covering the view of his wonderful Yumenosaki. He doesn’t mind the soft brush of cold over his skin, when he pulls the blankets aside and puts his feet on the ground - he doesn’t mind the shiver shaking his back for a moment, because there’s freedom before his eyes, shaped as a man with silver eyes and a smile brighter than the Sun itself.   
  
Eichi wants to swallow him. 

He opens the window, clinging to his blanket. Wataru smiles, handing him a hand, the Moon shining behind him and making him look like some kind of ethereal creature.    
  
“Let’s go, Your Majesty,” he whispers, so low, so quiet, so unlikely the Wataru that fills Yumenosaki’s hallways with his high-pitched voice and magic tricks. He takes that hand, so warm against his own, and lets it guide him inside the balloon, where the air freezes, frizzling on his cheeks. He likes it, it makes him feel blood rushing on his face and turning his nose, his ears a nice, bright, healthy red. “I’ll show you the stars,” his fool keeps talking, leaving his hand to take care of his balloon, and Eichi just crosses his arms on the balloon’s basket and looks at the land below his feet - everything is so small, so worthless, that Eichi wonders why he must be confined to a bed that won’t give him anything good.    
  
He wishes he could see Keito’s face, now. He chuckles, shaking his head, and when Wataru takes place beside him he can’t help leaning against his shoulder, eyes raising from the ground to the vastity of the dark blue sky before his eyes. 

“It’s wonderful,” he breathes, soft and gentle, that smile that bloomed when he met Wataru’s eyes still on his lips. “You know,” he goes on, looking at the shining stars flickering before his nose, stars that track a path he wishes he could follow. “one day I’ll order you to take me away from here. I’ll order you to defeat physics laws, and take me so far that nobody will be able to reach me.”

“Your wish is my command, Your Majesty,” and it’s so theatrical, the way Wataru takes his right hands, and smiles at him before he leaves a kiss on its back, lips that burn like fire against his cold skin. “But for now please, just contain your wish, and enjoy the view.”

Eichi laughs. He loves everything about him, so many things that wouldn’t fit the paper of the whole nation. And he’s the one to obey, for once, when his eyes glue to the sky again, to the Moon that waves at them, and sends its rays on the ocean and drawing a silver road on the surface of water. He will step on it, soon, he’s sure of that.    
  
But for now, he just contains his wish, and enjoys the view.

 


End file.
